


hand crushed by a mallet

by orphan_account



Series: Good Faith [6]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Bulimia, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, M/M, Marking, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hugo's the only one who's currently not drunk at the park.
Relationships: Madeon | Hugo Leclercq/Porter Robinson
Series: Good Faith [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589692
Kudos: 4





	hand crushed by a mallet

**Author's Note:**

> heavy on the mental health issues bc i need to vent out some stuff and i feel like writing would help :]
> 
> i have too much time on my hands

Hugo's the only one who's currently not drunk at the park.

Porter and Dillon slap each other on the back, laughing in a drunken matter. Anton, Joel, Wes and Sonny are in a circle, and they beckon the others to join. They comply happily.

"Let's play truth or dare."

The boys all agree and start with Hugo, who is a bit nervous that this will get out of control.

"Truth or dare Dillon?"

"Dare."

Hugo thinks for a solid moment. What's the most daredevil thing he could think of on the spot?

"Bang your head against that pole." He says, pointing to the light. Dillon does just that, getting up and then banging his head as hard as he could on the pole. _That's gonna leave a bruise,_ Hugo thought. The rest of the boys are laughing hysterically. Dillon groans and laughs, sitting back down.

Sonny was next.

"So Hugo, truth or dare?"

Hugo felt an icy wave go down his spine. This wasn't going to end up very well, he thought.

"Truth." He says sternly.

"Have youuu given Porter a blowjob?" He asks, slurred.

_Fuck._

"Why do you guys need to know that?! Fine, I'll take a dare." He says, breathing.

"Okay, kiss Porter then."

There shouldn't be any sexual tension between them, but the way Porter is laughing with them and beckoning Hugo to get closer is making him blush. He almost... _doesn't like it._ But if it makes Porter happy...

He leans into Porter and kisses him. It's sloppy as Porter returns it, his tongue begging for permission to get through to Hugo's mouth. He lets it slide in, moaning and grabbing a fistful of Porter's blonde hair. He... he guesses his anxiety is gone when he's with Porter.

"Y'all need a room," Joel says, and the rest of them laugh. Porter stops kissing Hugo and smiles.

"That, that was good." Porter says blatantly and slurred. It was now Joel's turn.

"Sonny, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sonny replied, not really wanting to do something stupid.

"Would you kiss another dude?"

The boys start laughing, and Hugo wants to protest against such personal questions, but then he'd be a party pooper. He was the youngest out of everyone there. Wes was probably the oldest.

"Yeah, if I liked him and he was attractive." Sonny replied, hiccuping. Hugo sighs. It's Wesley's turn now.

"Porter, truth or dare?" He asks, and Hugo wants to run. _Not more invasive questions! Please.._ he thinks to himself, screwing his face shut.

"Dare." Porter says, raising an eyebrow and hiccuping.

"Go ahead and start fucking Hugo's leg."

"Hey! That's.. please don't." Hugo managed to get out, and the other boys laugh.

"Don't be such a Debby Downer, Hugo. It's all fun and games."

_It's all fun and games._

Hugo sighs and lets Porter climb ontop of him, his thigh in between Porter's legs. Porter starts grinding quickly and Hugo moans, suddenly grabbing Porter's hair and tugging it. Porter gasps and mutters a "you dirty boy" and lunges at Hugo's throat, sucking softly. Hugo lets out a whimper as Porter slows down, stopping, and then getting off of him.

"That's gay," is all Wesley said, and everyone started laughing. Hugo is flushed and makes a sort of scrunched up face.

"Porter, can we talk alone?"

"Oh uh. Sure."

They walk together behind a tree, and Hugo crosses his arms.

"I'm uncomfortable with making sexual advances in front of the guys," Hugo finally says, and Porter sighs.

"Oh, sorry about that. Maybe we should stop playing." Porter states, and Hugo nods.

"Sure, if you want."

-

The boys all went home, except for Hugo and Porter. Porter is a little bit less drunk now, but not by a long shot. He's still drunk, that's for sure. He's got his hands on Hugo's hips as he presses him against a tree. Porter bites down softly on Hugo's neck and he cries out, letting Porter mark him. He blushes, knowing Porter loved him enough to respect his boundaries, even when he was drunk. Now that they were alone and horny, they could do whatever they wanted, even out in the public.

Porter tastes the sweat and cologne on Hugo's neck and smiles, licking the hickey he made two times before attending to the other side. He sucks the skin lightly and then licks it, smiling against Hugo's skin. Hugo is a trembling, whimpering mess by now, and Porter loves it. He loves wrecking him like this. The younger, shorter man tugged at Porter to be closer, and their tents rub against each other. Hugo doesn't want to have to take off his clothes.

Hugo grabs Porters hips and rolls his onto his tent, and Porter gasps, throwing his head back. His heart thumps against his chest. Hugo keeps rolling until Porter is rock hard. "Bring your fingers up here," Hugo begs, and Porter complies. He brings his fingers up to Hugo's mouth. He takes them in, licking the sweaty, dirty pads of Porter's fingers, sucking on the tips lightly. Porter moans and smiles, looking down at the younger man with a slutty look. "You want me to fuck my fingers in your mouth, don't you?" He says, no bite and all lust.

Hugo just nods, a moan buzzing onto Porter's fingers, He slides two of them into his throat, and Hugo gags around them. Hugo is suddenly getting a little worried, maybe that he might throw up. He loves the sensation of gagging, though, and the feeling of being on edge with his stomach. _Fuck, no, this isn't how it's supposed to be!_ Hugo thinks, almost panicking. He pushes the fingers out, and Porter looks at him, concerned.

"What's wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?" Porter asks, rubbing Hugo's cheek. Hugo feels his anxiety perk up, his heart race, knowing it was his own fault for feeling this way. He must've thought subconsciously about his bulimia, his addiction, and he starts tearing up. He breaks down infront of Porter.

"Hugo?! Hugo, what's wrong?" Porter wipes tears from his eyes, but Hugo let's out another huge sob.

"I.. Your fingers in my mouth, they r-reminded me of when.." Hugo lets out a choked sob, "...when I made myself throw up. And before that, when I had episodes."

"Oh Hugo, I'm so fucking sorry.." Porter says, hugging onto him and digging his face into Hugo's shoulder. Hugo sobs again, something choked and tangled into a mess of noises escaping his throat. Porter hugs him tighter.

"It's okay. I'm here, Hugo. You don't have to worry. Let's stop, okay? We don't have to do this right now." Porter says. Hugo sobs again and hugs back onto Porter, not letting go. He feels safe like this.

He wants to stay in his arms forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! and as always leave comments and prompts/ships i should write :D


End file.
